


Имидж

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: по заявке "Ронни приводит Майзу покупать очки"или, Когда всеведущий друг налаживает твою жизнь
Relationships: Maiza Avaro & Ronny Schiatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Имидж

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/gifts).



Демон материализовался с первыми лучами солнца. Встал над грудой тряпья, печально вздохнул и потыкал её носком начищенного штиблета.

— Вставай! Я нашёл начало прекрасной истории…

Груда недовольно заворчала, заворочалась и исторгла из себя лохматого и помятого бродягу в драной и грязной одежде. Судя по внешности, он пил неделю, не мылся месяц и неизвестно, когда последний раз нормально ел. Он мутным взглядом обвёл демона, ничуть не удивившись его появлению в запертой каморке, пробормотал “нахрен”, снова закрыл глаза и качнулся упасть обратно.

— Майза Аваро, я обещал присмотреть за тобой! — Демон снова ткнул его ногой. — И мне надоело смотреть, как ты пропадаешь в доках и тратишь жизнь на драки и выпивку.

— Я не дрался, — возмущённо булькнуло из-под вороха тряпок. — Он мне сам на нож упал!

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился демон, — неважно. Всё равно вставай, или я вылью на тебя всю жидкость, какую найду в этом доме!

И он мог, он же демон! Вылить всю воду из крана, виски из бутылок, чай из кофейника, кровь из жил, сбрызнуть слезами, сесть у лужи и ждать, пока Майзе надоест мокнуть в собственных соплях.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — недовольно пробурчал Майза, садясь. — Опять ехать покорять Дикий Запад? Или на этот раз тебя вдохновила амазонская сельва?

— Меня вдохновил местный японец, — честно признался демон. — Мы славно подискутировали с ним об отличиях вампиров от бакемоно. И я решил, что тебе самое место рядом с ним!

Майза приоткрыл щёлочки глаз и постарался изобразить скепсис всем опухшим лицом.

— Ты должен устроиться на работу, — безапелляционно заявил демон. — Но сначала тебя нужно отмыть и приодеть. Первое делай сам, а со вторым, так и быть, помогу.

Через час на улицу вышел совершенно другой человек: молодой, симпатичный и чисто выбритый юноша слегка за двадцать, с каштановыми волосами, которые на солнце отливали золотом, и лукавым прищуром. В белоснежной рубашке и дурно пошитом костюме, который он постоянно одёргивал.

— Бесполезно, — прокомментировал демон, возникая за плечом. — Костюм и должен быть не по размеру и плохо сидеть. Ты же итальянец в Нью Йорке без родственников и связей, откуда у тебя средства на хорошего портного?

— Я мог бы продолжать ходить в доки, — огрызнулся Майза. — Там крепость рук и острота ножа важнее, чем родственные связи. И рабочие штаны удобнее.

— И не дерзи мне, — занудно наставлял демон. — Ты скромный и воспитанный юноша, не забывай улыбаться. Улыбаться, я сказал, а не скалиться! Ничего, мы ещё сделаем из тебя приличного бухгалтера…

— Ты отправляешь меня в счетоводы?! — возмутился Майза.

— Тебе понравится, — успокоил его демон. — Ножи там тоже будут… Впрочем, неважно.

Они шли по улочке к Манхэттенскому мосту, когда демон резко остановился и дёрнул Майзу за руку.

— Очки! — воскликнул он. — Тебе нужны очки!

— Я двести лет уже очки не носил, — заупрямился Майза

— И вспомни, каким умником ты тогда был? Лучший студент, лучший ученик, лучший алхимик — всё потому, что очки скрывали твой дурной характер! Поэтому не спорь, идём выбирать тебе очки!

— Счетовод, — обиженно бубнил Майза, примеряя очередную оправу в лавочке оптика. — Очкарик. Бухгалтер. 

— Вот эта прекрасно подходит! — демон подчёркнуто не замечал недовольства. — Сразу видно, хороший человек, достойный доверия!

— Милый юноша. Скромного воспитания. Ты своему японцу обещал сотрудника или зятя? — не унимался Майза.

— Не ему, а его бездетному другу, — отмахнулся демон, останавливаясь наконец на роговой оправе с закруглёнными углами. — Как тебе?

— Лучше бы ты мне шляпу купил, — честно признался Майза, глядя на себя в зеркало.

— Нет-нет-нет, — замахал руками демон. — Нельзя явиться в шляпную лавочку Мартилло со своей шляпой! Её тебе должен вручить хозяин, принимая в организацию!


End file.
